


So Bad, But He Does It So Well

by kycantina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Hatake Kakashi Is A Brat, Iruka Can't Cook, M/M, kakashi needs a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: “It’s not going to burn down.” He gives Iruka a look. “With the way it looked earlier I’d say it’s more likely to explode.”Iruka glares at him, pouting just a little. “I was trying to do something nice for you.”-Another fic where Iruka ruins dinner.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: Iruka's Birthday Shiritori 2020





	So Bad, But He Does It So Well

“That much? It’s only been two days.” Iruka glances up from where he’s been cooking dinner, brushing a piece of hair out of his face. “I had to put up with Naruto for years.”

Kakashi just gives him a look, walking past him to the couch, where he promptly flops over. “I fucking hate that kid.”

“That’s what I said.” He bites his lip sympathetically. “And look where we are now.” Iruka abandons any hope of a nice dinner to go and ruffle his boyfriend’s hair. “He’ll grow on you, promise.”

Kakashi doesn’t look up, just groans in frustration. “They’re just so… tiring. I don’t get how you did it.”

“Granted, I only had to get him through the basics. If I was stuck with just the three of them all day I would be losing it too.” Iruka lies down next to him, playing with Kakashi’s fingers. “It’ll get better, ‘Kash, just give them a couple weeks.”

“Mm.” He moves to cuddle up next Iruka, lips brushing his collarbone. “What do I get if you’re wrong?”

“Dinner.” Iruka sits up a little to peer at the stove across the room, rolling his eyes at Kakashi, who throws an arm around Iruka’s waist in an attempt not to lose his human pillow. “Maybe not.”

Kakashi nods, smirking. “That’s good, I don’t think it’s edible anyways. Let it burn.” He tugs his boyfriend back to the couch, cuddlier than ever. 

“I’ll just have to get up when the smoke alarm goes off.”

Kakashi shrugs with a little smile, kissing his temple. 

“Or when the house starts burning down.”

“It’s not going to  _ burn down _ .” He gives Iruka a look. “With the way it looked earlier I’d say it’s more likely to explode.”

Iruka glares at him, pouting just a little. “I was trying to do something nice for you.”

“My turn then.” Kakashi rolls onto his side, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s cheekbone. “Love you, ‘Ruka.” 

“Love you too.” He murmurs absentmindedly, fingers carding through Kakashi’s hair. “But what are we going to eat?”

“I can cook.”

“Not when you’re brain dead you can’t.” Iruka protests, twirling Kakashi’s soft white hair between his fingers. “C’mon, let me up, I can try and salvage it.”

“Only if you let me help.” He concedes, arms begrudgingly loosening around Iruka’s waist. “Even though I think it might be beyond saving.” Kakashi throws a glance at the steaming pot, glaring daggers through the stainless steel. 

“Well, we can at least say we tried when we get to Ichiraku’s.” Iruka shrugs, pushing himself off the couch, towards their kitchen. 

Kakashi follows close behind, picking up the pot to inspect their ‘dinner’ himself. He sticks a tentative finger into whatever it was, licking it with a little frown. “Damn right you tried.” Kakashi sets it back on the burner with a look between disappointment and pain. “I don’t think it’s possible to do any worse if you tried, ‘Ruka.”

Iruka rolls his eyes. “Shut up, it can’t be that bad.” He nudges his boyfriend out of the way, taking a taste for himself. Iruka takes a moment before muttering a quick “At least I’m not being bullied by an eleven year old.” under his breath. 

“Three eleven year old  _ assholes _ , mind you.” Kakashi clarifies. “C’mon, let’s go find something better.”


End file.
